Lets try again
by SecretSilencex
Summary: After Carlie loses everything, a sudden visit from The Champ himself, John Cena, both brings up her past and helps her move on. Now, That she's visiting with him on the road, Can they get back what they lost? John Cena x OC x Randy Orton. R&R!


I cringed at the sight I saw before me. It was my home; the place I grew up at now burned down. I knelt down onto what used to be my bedroom floor.

"This place has so many memories." I whispered to myself as I ran my hand over the ashes that covered the ground.

"Miss?" A Fire Marshall said "You might want to get out of here before the Reporters start swarming you."

"Looks like we're to late for that" I said motioning towards the van that had just pulled up. _News Channel 12, WBNS._ Westbury Massachusetts News Station. Oh what Joy. I picked up a box of all that could be saved, and headed towards my car.

"Miss? Excuse me, Can I just get your thoughts on what's going on?" She was familiar to me, only because I had watched her on the local news channel.

**MEANWHILE…**

John Cena had just finished up a show in his hometown of Westbury, Massachusetts and was now having a beer at Crazy Larry's, the only good place to get a nice cold beer in this town.

"Hey Larry," John said motioning him over "What's going on?" he asked raising his beer towards the television set.

"Oh, Carlie you mean? Her dad gave that house to her, and now it's burned down. Poor soul hasn't been able to get a grip on life since her old man passed away." He said as he shined up a glass.

"Carlie?" John said wide-eyed as he focused in on what was going on.

"Yeah, You know her?"

"Do I know her?" He said softly "I grew up with her." He whispered as he reached for his wallet. "Larry, That's the house on the corner of Maple And Twelfth, Right?" He asked as he threw a twenty down on the bar.

"Yeah, wait a minute though John. Are you sure this is the Carlie you know?"

"Positive." He said as he took one last glance at the Television and stormed out of the bar.

_ Hang on Carlie, I'm coming_

**BACK AT THE SCENE…**

"My thoughts on this? I said in disbelief "This house was given to me by my father shortly before he passed away, and now it's gone in the blink of an eye. How do you _ think_ I feel?" I pushed pass her and unlocked my trunk so I could set the box in there. I squeezed my way back through the crowd so I could have a few minutes alone before this place got closed off.

"Daddy," I whispered as I sat down on a patch of grass in front of the ashes that used to be my home "I'm sorry for letting you down like this. I know this house meant a lot to you…but please, forgive me." I whispered as I wiped a few stray tears away. I was yanked out of my train of thoughts as Reporters and Camera Guys began to huddle around. They were yakking about this and that, and frankly, it was getting to me. But it all stopped when a loud screech got everybody's attention followed by the slamming of a door.

"You want a story? Go find it somewhere else!" He yelled as he pointed towards the group of News vans.

"Let's go, There's no story here," One Reporter said which was followed by a couple of "Yeah's." I looked up only to see John Cena, The guy I grew up, my first true love, And the guy that delivered me my first broken heart.

"Car," He whispered, "Lets get out of here." He held out his hand and I dumbly stared at it for a few seconds before I accepted it. He slid his arm around my waist and led me to his SUV. I crawled into the passenger seat and sank down as I placed my feet on the dashboard.

"It's all gone." I whispered as I took one last glance at the house.

"What? The house?" He said as he followed my gaze. "Carlie, The house itself maybe gone, but the memories still remain.

"Yeah? That's what I've been telling myself all of these years since you've been gone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ladadee :D Hmm, i dont know, do you like it? I think its a good start so far, but thats just me. Ill have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. R&R!


End file.
